


All That’s Left

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: Canon suicidal ideation, M/M, Shane four heart event, canon alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Farmer Lars is bored and decides to make some friends.





	All That’s Left

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if it’s frowned upon here to write a scene that happened in the game, but how it played out for me where I was in the game really spoke to me, so I wanted to get into my character’s head a bit. My character’s name is Lars because that’s my name and I didn’t expect to get invested enough to write fanfic.

Lars had been in Pelican town for nearly three and a half years. During this time he had developed his farm, reached ten hearts with Linus, finished the community center, and progressed in many of the skills involved in being a self-employed farmer. Slowly, a sense of something like boredom creeped in. What was left? The mysterious quests from Mr. Qi and the Wizard seemed unachievable for the time being, and everything else was too easy. What was he even doing here?  
Lars’ hoarding tendencies finally paid off when he decided to focus more on friendship with the neighbors. He still remembered the day when he first gave Shane a hot pepper and learned that it was Shane’s favorite food. The smile on Shane’s face had a glimmer of hope that maybe he wouldn’t hate Lars forever. Today, he went to Marnie’s ranch, where he happened to see Shane. Lars gave Marnie some fresh milk and Shane the usual hot pepper.  
Later that afternoon, Lars was walking near the ranch when he noticed Shane, almost unconscious and surrounded by beer cans. Lars was shocked silent as Shane opened up about his depression and suicidal thoughts.  
When Shane asked why he shouldn’t end it, everything in Lars wanted to scream that he can’t, that Shane has to live, that Lars can’t be the one responsible if this all goes wrong. But he kept his head and said as calmly as he could manage, “The decision is yours, just know I’m here for you.”  
Blessedly, this seemed to be the right thing to say. Shane admitted that he needed serious help, and that he should go see Harvey for the more immediate problem.  
Lars drew upon physical strength from years of farming and emotional strength he wasn’t sure he had to help Shane get to Harvey’s clinic. While Harvey was operating, Lars thought about how quickly everything can be lost or something can be gained. If Shane lived, Lars would have more chances to bring Shane small joys like hot peppers. If he died now, or if Lars hadn’t gotten there in time… Lars decided not to dwell on that.  
Shane was alive, but still unconscious. Harvey explained that Shane would be fine, physically at least. Harvey would refer him to a therapist, and ultimately the decision to seek help would be Shane’s.  
The next few days, Shane seemed lighter. He was excited to start turning his life around. He was happy to see Lars, and not just because Lars always brought hot peppers. He even apologized, which Lars thought was unnecessary, but he appreciated it nonetheless. Lars was able to forgive a lot after seeing what was going on in Shane’s head, but more importantly he was glad Shane was getting his life back on track.  
There were still new things to experience in Pelican Town. Not all of them would be good, but ultimately Lars realized that people can develop no matter how stagnant things might seem. Lars was happy to have a future with Shane still in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! All comments and kudos are appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr at Tinytardismilkshake, or romanticslimecreature (my side account that’s mostly Stardew Valley at this point).


End file.
